Untitled (cuz I can't think of a good name)
by Boxerdogluver
Summary: Chap 2 up I DON'T OWN RK! Sano/OC, K/K. One night one of Sano's friends carries him home after a night at the bar, then gets stuck there all night. NOT A LEMON. K+K admit their feelings for eachother. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

UNTITLED (cuz I can't think of a good name) By boxerdogluver (Sano/OC w/ some K/K) A/N: No, this will not be hentai, perverts.  
  
Kenshin sat in his room in the dojo quietly and folded his clothes while Kaoru slept soundly a few rooms down. Yahiko paced around his room because he couldn't sleep, and Megumi was sleeping silently. Sano was at a bar with some of his friends, so no one expected him to be home that night. Kenshin heard a noise out front so he grabbed his sword and ran out of his room as fast as possible. Yahiko finally drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Tsubame in his head. The sound was definitely footsteps, yet they sounded too heavy to be a drunken Sano's. (As heavy as those may be) The redhead saw a blond haired girl in a deep red kimono carrying the unconscious Sanosuke on her back through the dojo, obviously searching for his room. "Can I lend you some help there, miss?" Kenshin asked loudly. "Yes, can you tell me where I can drop him off? I've been carrying him since a fight broke out in the bar. He had already passed out of sheer drunkenness, so everyone decided it was time to leave as the fight got more serious," she replied. "This way," Kenshin said as he showed her the way to Sano's room. She carried the rooster head to his room and dumped him on the floor. Kenshin, who was almost unconscious from lack of sleep, had already abandoned the girl. Sano landed on the matted floor with a loud thud. Unfortunately for the girl, her shoes were very loose sandals. She tripped on her shoes and landed on Sano's chest. "Ouch," the girl said. Her friend was still asleep, to her surprise. Before she could get up, Sano's arms were wrapped around her tightly. "What are you DREAMING about?!" she cried. But she couldn't wiggle free. "God dammit, Sano!" The girl eventually gave up and just fell asleep right then and there. Kaoru woke up around 7:00 and woke up Yahiko for training. After she was done, she went to Kenshin's room, but before she opened the door she took a deep sigh. "Why hello miss Kaoru!" he said cheerfully, broken from his meditation. "Hi Kenshin," Kaoru said seriously, "I wanted to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but never had the guts I guess." "What is it?" "I-I-I-," she stuttered. 'Just say it, no matter how dumb it sounds!' she thought. "I LOVE YOU, KENSHIN," she admitted loudly. Kenshin was taken aback by the loud answer for a minute, then responded. "Come here." Kaoru walked over and kneeled next to him, her face redder than a fresh tomato. She was afraid of what he would say, afraid of rejection. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in until their bodies were touching. "I love you," Kenshin said, then their faces got closer and closer. Their lips met, and they held the kiss for what seemed an eternity, before the door was opened and Yahiko glanced in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy screamed and ran away. Kaoru and Kenshin blushed, then looked at each other and smiled. Yahiko ran in to Sano's room as he searched for cover from Kaoru. He didn't know she wasn't going to yell at him for walking in. Then he saw the girl with the shoulder-length blond hair curled up on Sano's chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Don't scream so loud, my head is pounding," Sano murmured, opening his eyes a little. "AAAAAAAAH! WHY IS AYANNA HERE?!" the nineteen-year old shouted. Megumi ran in to see all the commotion. "Ohohoho! Wow, Sano, what luck it seems you've had!" she giggled. "No it's not what it seems!!!" "Suuuuuuuuuure!" Yahiko and Megumi said in unison. Sanosuke dumped Ayanna off his chest and stood up, so she woke up. "Oh crap, this will take a lot of explaining," Ayanna murmured. "No kidding," Sano mumbled.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Please review! I hope this didn't come out all crowded because I typed it in Word. O_O Please tell me whether it's worth continuing or not. ^_^ Thanks -Boxerdogluver 


	2. Fun in the Mud

UNTITLED Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay, I realized that the story wasn't spaced because of stupid Word. (But I typed it right!) -_- SO I'm gonna have to do some weird spacing things this time. Enjoy.  
  
"Okay, what happened was Sano passed out in the bar and a fight broke out so all of us left so I carried him home, then when the redhead showed me Sano's room and I put him down I tripped and fell on his chest then he grabbed me in his sleep and wouldn't let go!" Ayanna said all at once.  
  
"Are we supposed to believe that?" Megumi laughed.  
  
"Well.yeah." she replied, sounding very stupid.  
  
Sano was getting mad. "We didn't do anything!" he shouted.  
  
"Come on," Yahiko said, "fess up."  
  
Ayanna ran out of the room and said, "I'll be back soon. I've just got to shower and change. Then we can debate this some more, if you still don't believe us."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, she was gone.  
  
"Ayanna wait-" Sano had begun, "Great. Thanks a LOT, guys. We really didn't do anything! Now she's going to be afraid to even be seen with me any more because she'll think you guys will just make fun of us."  
  
"Haha. But we won't, I mean, any more," Yahiko rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Sano shoved them out and shut his door.  
  
Sano started to think.'I don't love Megumi. Not any more. Who do I love? Ayanna? We've been friends for a while.Do I want it to be more than just friendship? Yes. Does she?'  
  
-------Ayanna------  
  
She dried her hair and sighed as she pulled out her clothes, and also began to think.  
  
'Why was that such a big deal? Why do I care what they think? Is it because I love Sanosuke, but don't want to admit it? That can't be it. And plus, he loves that Megumi chick.'  
  
Subconsciously she knew she loved him. Subconsciously she knew he loved her.  
  
---------------Twenty minutes later------------  
  
Ayanna showed up wearing pants like Kenshin's and a sky blue shirt like Kenshin's too. It hung open pretty far so Sano blushed when he saw it. Since he was up in a tree he had to look down to talk to his friend, so that was even worse. Her hair was in a tight bun on top of her head. (I dunno.That sentence is sort of out of place there but just to make things easier to imagine.)  
  
"Hi Sano!"  
  
"Hi Ayanna. Sorry about the whole mess this morning."  
  
Ayanna laughed, "It's okay! Where are the other guys?"  
  
"They're out at the food market."  
  
"Sano.um.We're friends right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sano I-this is going to sound dumb, but.I don't want to be just friends. I have dreams about you. I love you. I realize that now."  
  
Sano smiled. He was beaming. This was amazing. It was true. It was real.  
  
"Wow. This is-wow. I didn't think it was true-wow. I love you too." Mentally he was beating himself from sounding so dumb.  
  
"I'd love to give you a kiss but you're up in that tree," Ayanna smiled.  
  
She began to climb the tree and finally reached the branch where Sano sat.  
  
Ayanna turned to him and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Sano turned and put his hands around her thin waist then gently pressed his lips on to hers.  
  
She returned the kiss and it became deeper and more forceful.  
  
"I love you," he said when they finally broke the kiss.  
  
Kenshin and the others came back to the dojo an hour later and the two were still sitting up in the tree talking and laughing.  
  
They watched the sun set and then fell asleep in the tree with rain clouds beginning to gather above them.  
  
It began to rain on them so they both woke up and climbed down the tree.  
  
"We're just a regular Kenshin and Kaoru," Sano joked.  
  
Ayanna smiled and got an idea.  
  
"Let's go mud sliding!" she said, as they both became chibi.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Come on, Sano! I know the perfect place! How much of your zabatou is left?"  
  
Sano's eyes got wider.  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"THAT will be out mud sled!"  
  
"Okay. O_O"  
  
So Sano got out the remainder of his zanbatou (which he had secretly kept.) and the couple went to a large ditch and sledded down it.  
  
When they got to the bottom they were too lazy to climb back up and just wrestled in the mud.  
  
The sun rose a half-hour later and the rain stopped. Now that they could see each other clearly they saw that their clothes and skin were brown from mud.  
  
It was the start of a great day.  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: I got bored. I ran out of ideas. It'll get better later. More dramatic. Less random insanity. This chapter was basically just explaining how they bonded and giving you a better idea about Ayanna's personality. 


End file.
